Strange Ghoul
by The Solo Song Warrior
Summary: A new ghoul has arrived at MH! Just one hitch: She's a Normie! Not only that, but she has strange behaviors. Intense shyness, thick clothing, major fear, and afraid of touching or being touched. Can the ghouls break through the the shell of the new girl and solve the mystery? And if so, at what cost? Read and find out!
1. New Ghoul and Manster

It was suppose to be another ordinary day in the Normie side of town, but it wasn't. In the high school cafeteria, a fire had mysteriously started. Well, mysteriously to most of the student body. While everyone stayed to watch the fire department put out the flames, one girl ran from the scene with a bag hanging on her right shoulder and a book clutched to her chest. Even though it was still summer, she wore thick, heavy clothing.

She ran till she reached a limo waiting for her, a butler holding the door open. She quickly got in and scooted to the other side of the large car as the butler got in and closed the door. The girl glanced nervously at the butler and swallowed to wet her suddenly dry throat. "Does he already know?" she asked in a quiet, worried voice. The butler turned to her and gave her a sad smile. "What do you think?"

The girl was silent as they rode past all the houses of the town till they reached a huge house. The butler got out and held the door for the girl, who silently thanked him as she got out and walked up all the steps leading to the front door. She hunched as she walked into the dark hallway where the only light was coming from rooms where the staff were working in.

The girl kept on sinking into her clothes as she walked under the chandeliers of the halls and the occasional maid or butler passed by, only to stop for a second to stare worriedly at her or to shake their heads disapprovingly at her as she walked up a spiral staircase. When she got to the second floor, she slowed her steps as she went down one hall that lead to one door.

Still clutching her book, the girl put one hand on the door knob and breathed shakily. She opened the door and walked into an office. In front of her was a desk with the chair turned to the wall behind it. In that chair, a man was talking on the phone, nodding and saying only a few words into it. When the man turned around he looked up at the girl, said goodbye to the person on the other line, and hung up.

The girl gulped as she walked closer to the desk. "I can explain..." she started but trailed off as the man sighed at her. "Do you know what you've cost me?" the man asked. She knew but she just bowed her head to look at her thick shoes. "Thousands of dollars to a burned down cafeteria, hundreds on medical bills, and hours of mind erasing!" She flinched at the mans raised voice but stayed quiet.

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You leave me no choice," he said finally. "In order for you to control your...special talents, you shall now attend Monster High on the other side of town." The girl looked up in shock. "That's unnecessary. I can control it, I just need more time." "We don't have time!" The girl flinched again as the man sighed to calm himself down.

"This is a place where you can use your gift in public, so you can remove those extra clothes." He got out of his chair, walked around his desk, behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders as she looked down. "Understand?" The girl continued to look down but replied. "Yes...Father."

* * *

Frankie walked into the school only to see that monsters were chatting with each other trying to act causal but she felt a certain tension in the air. She spotted Cleo, Draculaura, Abbey, Lagoona, Ghoulia, and Clawdeen talking together and walked towards them. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Draculaura was the one to answer. "We're gonna have another new student!" "Another? We jus got one last week," Frankie replied as she pointed to a manster across the hall.

He was the son of the Wampus Cat. He had the fur of a mountain lion, but he had straight black hair that almost touched his shoulders. He wore an Aztec printed pullover hoodie over a grey shirt and jeans with a pair of sneakers. The only accessory he wore was a tribal bead necklace. "What was his name again?" "I think Duce said it was Will," Cleo said. The sound of tires made all the students look at the entrance.

Headmistress Bloodgood walked towards the entrance, not noticing how many monsters were staring. She passed the entrance and there was the sound of car doors opening. Muffled voices from outside could be heard as people tried to listen. But no one, not even the ghost, dared to go out and see who would come through the doors. Even Spectra didn't move.

A moment later, Bloodgood walked towards her office, followed by a Normie man and what could be his daughter. It was hard to tell because the child had pretty much her entire body covered in thick clothing, her head bowed down so low no one could see her face. The only way they knew it was a female was because she had a thin structure. Frankie wondered why she covered every part of her, even her hair under a hat or two, when it was warm out.

When a ghost had reported that they were in the office, a riot was started. "She's a Normie?!" Cleo yelled. "What's wrong with that?" Lagoona asked. "We already have Jackson Jecklly," she replied like it was the biggest problem in the world. "But he's technically a monster, too," Frankie objected. "I don't know, ghouls," Clawdeen said. "Something about her scent is wrong. And what's up with the thick stuff?" They all talked, wondering about this strange new Normie.

The next time the girls saw her was when they were by Frankie's locker before heading to lunch. She still had her head down, her face not able to see. As the others talked, Frankie decided to befriend the newbie. "Hi, I'm Frankie Stine, daughter of Frankenstein," she said cheerfully. The Normie girl gave a small squeak of surprise, not expecting someone to talk to her. Frankie noticed she was hesitant as she started to look up. When she was finally fully facing her, Frankie gasped.

Her eyes...they weren't normal. At least for a Normie. They were a color that reminded her of a prism. She bet that if the hats weren't blocking the light from her eyes, they would look shinier instead of a dull grey. She also saw prism earrings poking out from under her hat. "Hi," the girl said in a small voice. "What's your name?" "Um... My-My name.. is Prismes Elements..." Frankie looked at the girl at the thought of Elements being a last name for a Normie. "That's a pretty name," was all she said. She thought she saw a faint smile on the girl.

"It really is," Draculaura said. Prismes gave a startled shriek as she bumped into the door of her locker, which caused her to turn around sharply and franticly. "Sorry," Draculaura said. Prismes didn't say anything. She just closed her locker and headed to the Creepiteria. Frankie wanted to run to her and try to find out what that was about, but she thought better of it. But she was certain of one thing. She had saw a rainbow in her eyes when a bit of light shone on them.

* * *

Prismes walked quickly and swiftly towards the Creepiteria. She thought Farnkie was nice, but she didn't want to get attached. Every time it seems she made a friend at her other schools, something happened to cause her to leave and for their memory of her to be wiped away. So for a while she wondered what was the point of making friends.

At the lunch line, Prismes got a plate of scareghetti and meatballs, an apple, and an energy drink she had brought from home. She didn't know where to sit. She had never sat around monsters before. She finally chose an empty table at one corner of the room and walked there in silence. She knew everyone was staring at her, that's how it always started. As she made her way to the table, someone tripped her. She fell on her stomach with her plate in front of her.

She heard someone behind her laugh. She stood up and turned around, only to find a teenaged werecat that was mostly orange. "Toralei!" Someone screamed. "Aww. Did the wittle Normie trip?" Toralei said, batting her eyes and sticking her lower lip out. Prismes had dealed with this kind of stuff before. She just shrugged it off, turned around to pick up her tray-which luckily had nothing missing- and continued to walk to her table.

When she finally sat down she let out a shaky sigh and rubbed her elbows that got hurt in the fall. If there was one thing she knew about bullies, it was to never show them that they hurt you. Keep it inside, and walk it off. Soon, it would be like it didn't even hurt. Although sometimes she wished she could just cry and cry till she just couldn't make anymore tears.

As she ate, Prismes didn't look up. Not even when she heard someone sit in front of her. "Hey," a male voice said. She finally looked up, but slowly. "Hi," she said back. She knew it was her eyes that made him freeze momentarily, just like they did with Frankie. Her unnatural eye color seemed to draw a lot of attention. She took the time to look at him, an instantly knew he was the son of the Wampus Cat.

"I'm Wilson Anzac. But everyone that knows my name calls me Will. I've been here for only a week and learned quickly to avoid Toralei," he said when he recovered from his daze. "People like that don't bother me," Prismes said quietly. "What's your name?" Will asked, crossing his arms and resting them on the table, his lunch on his right side. "P-P-Prismes Elements." "Well, P-P-Prismes, welcome to MH," he said, and Prismes laughed silently.

She ate silently, listening to Will talk about the monsters he's Monster High as he quickly ate. The only thing she had left on her plate when she was done was the meatballs. Will chuckled. "Don't tell me, you're a vegan?" Prismes looked up at him quickly in shock. "W-What? No, no, no! I-I just don't feel that hungry..." Prismes noticed how Will looked at them, hungrily. She remembered how the Wampus Cat was part mountain lion and how they were carnivores. She smiled a little.

"You want them?" she asked, sliding the plate a little towards him. "Oh, no, no. I already ate." "Will... I might be a Normie and shy... But I know monsters. You can have them. I don't eat much anyway." She pushed the plate in front of him. He looked hesitant. But the smell of the still warm pieces of meat must've gotten to him, because he grabbed the plate in both hands and ate the meatballs quickly, licking any remains off the plate. When he set it down it was completely empty.

Prismes had to cover her mouth as she started to giggle at the manster. He had sauce and meatball crumbs all around his mouth and some on his cheeks. "Umm... Will?" He nodded. "You got a little something on your face," she said softly. He reached for his napkin but only got what outlined his mouth, and Prismes had to guide him to what was left, glad that her hat hid most of her face ant that they were sitting alone, because she was 100% sure that she was blushing after she felt the fur on his face while helping.

When she was done she put the napkin on her plate as she mimicked how Will had put his arms on the table. She glanced around, hoping that no one was watching them. Luckily they were busy talking and she didn't feel like they were being watched. She noticed Will leaning in to see her better, and she felt the heat rise back up to her face slowly. "W-What are you doing?" "Looking into your eyes," he said smoothly, like he had practiced the line for days.

"Remember, my mother was once part of a tribe. She had me learn the ways of their magic. And I can see things in your eyes." Prismes was sure her face was as red as the tomato sauce that was once on her lunch and then on Will's face. "You have a kind spirit. You want to help people, you feel like you aren't loved and want to be. But although you seem fine with your life, there's a bunch of sadness in your eyes. Sadness of loss. There is also fear and worry in them."

Prismes sighed. "Yeah... That's pretty much my life..." Their faces were about six inches away from each other. "I've never seen eyes like yours," Will said. "And I've never met a Wampus Cat or any other monster," she said quietly. She wanted to look down, shake her head, and pull back. She couldn't fall in love, not with her conditions. Yet... Their faces got closer. Five inches... Three inches...

The bell rang, signaling the students to get to their next class. Prismes pulled her face away and stood up, Will following her lead. She looked into his eyes one last time. They were cat eyes, yet so humane. They were a pure blue, like the ocean. She turned away, blushing fiercely. "See you later, Will..." she said so quietly she was glad he had cat hearing. "You, too. It was nice meeting you, Prismes." She looked at him one more time and smiled, before she bowed her head and weaved unnoticed through the crowd.

* * *

Will was glad the day was over. He wanted to write what happened, what he felt, down. As he put the useless books in his locker and the ones he needed for homework in his leather satchel, he saw Claud walking towards him as he closed his locker. "Hey, Will." "Hey." "Wanna come over?" "Can't. Gotta study." Claud nodded then walked off. Will sighed. He liked having friends, but he had a habit of hiding since it was in his nature.

As he walked towards the exit, he saw Prismes struggling to open her locker. He chuckled as he walked towards her. "Need a hand?" She squeaked in surprise and whirled around in fear. When she saw that it was just him, she sighed in relief, then gave him a look as she playfully slapped his arm, the looked at her thickly gloved hand, worried. "Please give me sign that you're around the next time you do that," she said to him.

"Heh, sorry," he said as he scratched the back of his head. "But, yes, actually. I do need help," Prismes said, jabbing her thumb behind her to her locker. He nodded and, with a grin, banged his elbow onto it and it swung right open. "Thanks," she said quietly. Whenever he heard her voice like that it sounded like she was singing, and it made his heart flutter. He wanted her to continue singing nonstop, but he didn't want to push her. He kind of liked her shyness as well.

He noticed that she had some earbuds on. "What are you listening to?" "Hmm? Oh, um, Taylor Myth's song 'Teardrops on My Guitar.' H-Have you heard it?" "Yeah, I know the name, but not the song." He looked at the ceiling and when he looked back down to her, Prismes was offering him one of her earbuds. "Uh.. You don't have to if you don't want to," she said silently. "It's fine," Will said, taking it and putting it in one of his ears.

He watched Prismes tap her iCoffin a few times and then Taylor Myth's voice filled his ear.

 _"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

 _That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

 _I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about._

 _And she's got everything that I have to live without."_

Will smiled as the song continued. It sounded so heart filled, no wonder Prismes likes it. He looked at her and noticed that she was silently singing along to it and smiled softly. _She's so cute,_ he thought. She stopped singing for a moment and she looked at him, her prism colored eyes filled with life and her smile soft yet strong. "D-D-Do you l-l-like it?" She asked softly, still acting shy. He smiled. "I love it."

The song soon ended and Will gave her her earbud back. She took it shyly, avoiding his eyes. He watched as she got some books out of her locker and placed them into her emo pink messenger bag. She closed her locker and turned around. He suddenly realized how small she was compared to him. He was an inch smaller than Claud and Prismes was as high as his shoulders. He sort of wished he was a bit smaller so she didn't have to crane her neck to see his face.

They walked to the entrance together in silence, just wanting each other's company. When they arrived there was a black limo waiting. "I really wish my dad would just buy me a car so he didn't have to send the limo," Prismes mumbled quietly. Will looked at her in shock. "Your dad owns a limo?" She nodded slightly. "What is he? Rich?" "Please don't say that out loud!" Prismes said loudly. So loud Will's jaw opened a gap.

She now had a hand over her mouth. She looked him in the eye. Will felt himself tense. So far he had been the one to look into her eyes. Now hers were looking into his, full of pleas and begs. "I don't want people thinking I'm a spoiled rich girl or take advantage of it. P-Please, Will." He didn't know why, but Will's heart panged when he saw her like this. He nodded. "Your secret's safe with me," he said.

Prismes sighed in relief. She said good-bye to him as she ran to her ride. He watched even as the limo started to get out of sight. He sighed as he walked home.


	2. Shocked

A week has passed since Prismes had arrived at MH, and she was feeling better about the school. She had made some great friends. She met Jane Boolittle and Venus McFlytrap in the greenhouse on her second day during her free period, and they had bonded over their love of plants. She had bumped into Scarah Screams accidentally, and the shy mind reader had taken kindly to her own shyness, leading to the two talking almost unstoppably through mind reading.

Then there was her meeting with Twyla when she was sitting near the shadows during Study Howl. She was happy to have found a few friends, but the one that was truly close to her was Will. He understood her, even if she was shy and quiet. Now here she was, starting another week at MH, hoping it goes just as well. But, oh, how wrong she was.

It had started at lunch, when she was trying to find a place to sit. Then she heard Will calling her name. She looked over to him and saw that he was sitting with Frankie and the girls, her friends, and the other boys. Prismes gulped nervously as she walked towards the table. She thought she and Will would continue to sit alone. But now she had to sit with a bunch of people. She took a deep breath, let it out, then walked towards them with most of her face covered by her thick hat.

"Hi..." she said as she sat down between Will and Twyla. They all said hi to her then continued to talk regularly till Heath sat by Claud and noticed Prismes. "He-Hey!" Heath looked like he wanted to say more, but Prismes gave him a look saying "Don't you dare" then quickly went back to silently picking at and eating her food, silently nodding and smiling whenever someone spoke to her, and Heath didn't speak to her.

"You doin' okay?" Will asked her halfway through lunch. "Uh, yeah... Why?" "Because you've only sat with me and you always stay away from crowds." "Oh..." "But if you want, you can leave right now. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Prismes didn't know how to respond. No one had ever cared about her this much. She suddenly was aware that she was staring and vigorously shook her head. "No, no! I-It's fine! W-Who knows? Maybe this will be good for me."

Will chuckled. "Yeah, guess so." She noticed that a few of the ghouls were stealing glances at the two and gave slight, cheeky grins. Prismes blushed slightly and frantically looked around to ocupy her mind. And sure enough, entering the Creepiteria, was Toreli with her friends. Prismes already felt that something bad was gonna happen.

"So, Prismes," Cleo said, "what's your story?" There it is. "M-My story?" "You know, what your scaritage is, how a Normie like you got into MH, all that stuff. I mean, you had to be placed here for a _reason."_ "Umm..." Prismes fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, noticing that everyone at the table had stopped their convirsations just to hear her answer. Even a few monsters at nearby tables were going silent and leaning a little to hear her. At that moment, Prismes was sure she was going to faint.

"Eh..." Prismies looked at Will, knowing he'll help her. "Come on guys, leave her be," he said, thinking they'll reconsider. "She probably doesn't want to talk about it." "Oh, come on. Who doesn't want to know more about a ghou- girl?" Suddenly, people started arguing about wether Prismes should talk or not about her past. As it all went down, she silently prayed that they would choose not as she watched them.

Just as the argument was getting louder, Prismes saw Toreli and her friends right behind her through their reflection off her spoon, looking like they were gonna pounce. Out of instinct, Prismes' hands shot up to her hat to keep it still,but it was too late. Her jackets were tugged off, her gloves going with them, and her hat was snatched off, her hair falling down her back. There was the sound of something unfolding, and Prismes recreantly turned her head.

Sprouting from her back was a pair of huge butterfly wings that looked the same color as her eyes with a few spots faintly different colors. She looked around her, only to see everyone surrounding her, still and silent. Then, all at once, they came swarming towards her. There were monsters of all kind yelling at her, asking questions, and some tried to grab at her wings to see if it was an illusion or not. The only monster that wasn't trying to hurt her was Will, and he couldn't get through the crowd.

It al overwhelmed her as she was edged to the wall, and she touched a potted plant. Sensing her worry, it suddenly shot out of its pot, wrapping itself around the nearest monsters. When her back touched the wall, it became covered in ice. And when she put a hand on a nearby table, it was burned. She was about to be trampled when she finally did something. "Get away!" Her huge wings flapped, sending a gust of wind so strong it pushed the monsters back.

She didn't waste a second. She jumped as high as she could then flapped her wings furiously, flying over the heads of everyone. She could hear Will calling her, but she didn't stop. She cried as she flew to the fountain, and landed on its rim. "Why...? Why...?" She sobbed as she clutched her hands to her chest. Reacting from her tears, the water lifted itself out of the fountain and rained gently on her, hopping it would help.

Prismes had been trying to keep this secret, worrying about how the monsters, especially Will, would treat her for being a monster-human hybrid. After all, who ever heard of a monster falling in love with a human? She knew they wouldn't accept her.

And she was right. They didn't.

She waved a hand for the water to stop, and it did, she sat on the edge, still crying. She rubbed her now bare arms, her wings drooping into the water as she tried to control herself. Then there were footsteps. "Prismes...?" She looked up to see Frankie standing in front of her a few feet away. "D-don't l-look a-at m-m-m-me," Prismes stuttered. "Why not? You know freaky flaws are nothing here. Why didn't you tell us?"

Prismes breathed slowly before she responded. "B-because... I can't control these powers. Everything I touch either ends up burned, drenched, frozen, blown away, electrocuted, or turned into a salad. That's why I wore those thick clothes." Frankie had just handed them back to her when they heard another voice. "Hey." They looked up to see Will, causing Prismes to jerk herself away from them.

"Frankie, can we..." "I understand," Frankie said, getting up and leaving. Prismes looked away in shame, thinking she didn't deserve him as a friend or other.

"Go ahead. Laugh, tease, do anything. J-just don't pity me or tell me otherwise." "Prismes-" "No, Will!" Prismes stood with a stomp, then returned to crying in a sitting position.

"I hate myself. I-I hate how shy I am-" "Prismes-" "-I hate that I'm so powerless over my own powers-" "Prismes-" "-I just hate everything! I hate that I'm so weak, s-so pathetic! So-"

"Prismes!"

Prismes gave a shaky gasp out of fear. Will's never raised his voice that high in the week they'd spent together talking, texting, and just listening.

It scared her.

 _I hate that, too,_ she thought as she looked up. She hated how easily she scared. She was more terrified than a mouse. She hated it.

So why was she still here?

Will sat down next to her, his finely trimmed clawed hands taking hold of her wrists and yanking them away from her face easily. Prismes was so shocked she looked at his face, which had something between a look of pain and worry and anger and protective instincts. His pale blue eyes stared into her clear prism eyes. She hated how they looked, too. Boys and girls always teased her about them.

"You're not alone," Will said, so low and quiet that it was almost lower than a whisper. Prismes tried to get out of his hold in fear of hurting him, but he was a hundred times stronger than her. "You're not the only freak in the world. You have friends to help you. And the only thing that you should hate is the fact that you could even _think_ you're weak and pathetic."

Prismes shook her head. "Stop, j-just stop... I-I'm what I say I am, even my own father is afraid to touch me at some times," she defended.

"Then your father's a jerk," Will shot back, not a hint of guilt on his face. She looked at him shock again. Sure her father could be cruel and a weak man at times, but no one's ever had the guts to call him a jerk. Especially if they've met him. But Prismes shook her head again. "He really isn't. He's not afraid of me or of getting hurt. He's afraid of what I'll do to myself."

They stayed there for who knows how long. Will continued to kneel in front of her and hold her hands away from her face, blue eyes still on her, following every movement and tear. Prismes didn't have the courage to look up, so she gazed blankly at the grass.

"So many days," she suddenly said, still not looking up. Will's ears perked up, both twitching at the wobble in her words. She was smiling, but it was of sadness and pain. "So many days of going to councilors and talking and so many days of walking down the halls, trying to fool not only them, but also myself, that I belonged there. But I always faced the truth. One way or another..."

The tears were streaming, and Will wanted to do something about it. He wanted to help her, wanted to make her stop hating herself. "Whatever happened in the past, whatever you did on accident, it's over now. You're at a new school, new monsters, new-" "That's always what they say. That I c-can start over again. But it never lasts. As soon as I get lose to someone, the sooner I'm packing up my locker and going through transfer papers."

Will held her tightly yet gently. He suddenly had an idea. He grabbed her shaking hand which was once again covered in about five gloves. He quickly started removing them one by one, with Prismes struggling to get out of his firm grip. When he had removed them all, he gazed at the pale, smooth, and fragile hand. It was the first time he had seen her hands. They might as well had been made of glass, feeling very light in his clawed hands. Prismes would've struggled while he was looking at it, but she couldn't stop marveling at how soft his fur was. She was snapped out of it with his voice.

"See, you're not hurting me." Prismes' head jerked up, and she suddenly blushed once she realized what was going on. When she realized that she suddenly jerked the hand out of his claw. "Watch out!" her hand suddenly went up in flames, and she tried her hardest to blow it out. When that didn't work, Will took her arm and pulled her back into a hug. She was surprised that her hand died down and back to normal. "See? You can control them. You just need some help. And I can do that."

Prismes sighed in comfort. Will was so warm and comforting, she couldn't help but snuggle deeper. But she was still sad.

"I'm so tired... Tired of leaving friends, who won't remember me in order to keep the family secret... Let it end... please..." Will held her close as he rested his chin on her head, smiling as he looked down at her.

"Don't worry. You don't have to run anymore."

When Prismes had finally stopped shaking and her eyes were less bloodshot, they got up and walked back into the school, Will handing her her gloves back, which she placed back on for the rest of the day.

When they entered, the gang was there, worried about their new friend. When she had reassured them that she was fine, Heath ran up to her.

"Cuz, I saw the whole thing! I was _so_ worried, are you okay?!" "CUZ?!" everyone yelled in surprise. After Heath finished a quick hug and left a shocked Prismes standing in front of a confused crowd, she smiled shyly as she twirled a strand of hair around her fingers.

"I guess you guys want an explanation now, right?"


	3. Change Really IS Hard

The next day would've been normal if it had not been for the new Normie girl Prismes Elemental had turned out to _actually_ be a monster.

When she had finally regained her senses with Will's help, she explained the whole thing to everyone.

It's true she _was_ a Normie, but it was nothing compared to the monster in her blood. Her mother was the most powerful Elemental there was, harnessing all kinds of elements. She had fallen in love with Prismes' father, a wealthy businessman, while she had been traveling around Europe. But somehow Prismes had been born with powers that even rivaled her mother's, and soon became even more powerful as she aged. Her father didn't want that to get in the way of her education, and thought little of it, giving her a lot of clothing to keep her powers off. But no matter how many layers she wore, Prismes' powers couldn't be controlled as long as she had emotions.

And because she was the daughter of an elemental, that meant she and Holt were cousins. _Sadly._

But with the current events, Prismes felt a bit more confident.

The next day a stranger might as well have walked up and into the school from a sleek black limo with wings trailing behind her instead of Prismes.

With her very long hair- which was now revealed to be brown with four strands of hair that were the color fire red, pine green, deep ocean blue, and a dark gold. And instead of wearing multiple hats over it, she just wore one black beanie.

Her prism eyes were more visible now, catching the light very often and turning her eyes into rainbows for a split second, her prism earring that dangled on her right ear catching the light just as often. She seemed to be more smiley now, walking up to the school with a shy grin on her face.

Her outfit was a leather black jacket over a hot pink shirt with a black rose in the middle. She wore baggy jeans and black and white Vans on her feet, black leather fingerless gloves on her hands.

As Prismes walked up the steps of Monster High, her emo pink bag hanging on her right shoulder, all eyes-or eye- present fell on her. She walked as quickly yet casually as she could, glancing at everyone for a split second and keeping her head down, her shy side still unchanged.

When she finally reached ad opened her locker, she was greeted by a voice.

"Prismes?!"

With a small squeak, she quickly turned around and found Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Lagoona, Ghoulia, and Abbey behind her, shocked. "Y-yeah?" "Wow, you look fang-tastic!" Laura said, gazing at her new friend's outfit. "Uh, t-thanks..." "It's no designer outfit, but I just _love_ that necklace," Cleo said, gazing at Prismes' neck.

"Oh, thanks. It's a family heirloom. My mother gave it too me when I was four." The necklace was a gold rod wrapped around her neck and held what looked like a small piece of a prism from a chandelier, the rod looking like a vine. Several other shards were imbedded into the vines and leafs. "I've never left my house without it," she said, looking down at it and smiling fondly as she placed her fingertips on the main prism, which almost passed her chest.

"Oh, so _that's_ what was poking out from under your shirt from yesterday." Prismes gave another squeak as she jerked her head up. Will stood there behind the girls, smiling kindly with his hands in his hoodie's pockets. "How could you tell? I was wearing it backwards and it was between my wings." "I hugged you, remember?"

The girls must've sensed something was going to happen, because they immediately left. But not before Cleo gave Prismes some "advice". "Don't miss your chance," she whispered with a wink. With that, she left the scene and Prismes with a cherry red face.

"So... you look different," Will said, breaking the silence between them and making Prismes go back to being her normal pale. "G-g-good 'different'?" "Of course! Different in a good way, obviously," he said, chuckling as he ran a hand through his hair and smiling, his canine teeth flashing a bit. His eyes wandered from her necklace, to her wings. "Not to sound rude, but what's with the wings?" "Uhhhhhh, I honestly don't know," Prismes said in her usual quiet tone. "I think it's just a thing my part of the Elemental family has," she explained.

The warning bell rang and the two walked to their first period together. They parted ways after Will dropped off Prismes, giving her a reassuring smile as she opened the door and walked in. He mentaly kicked himself from forgetting to ask her out. _Maybe it was for the best_ , he thought as he quickly made his at to first period. _She just came out of her shell. I shouldn't push her too hard._

They didn't meet up again until their science lesson before lunch. Will was quick to sit with Prismes in the back of the class, who had her nose stuck in a book. When Will set his bag down next to his chair and pulled out his text book she jumped at the noise, her hands bursting into flames fore a split second. When it died away, Will was shocked to see no scorch marks. "And that's why I made sure all my covers became fireproof," she sighed as she dusted the book off and swapped it for her science text book.

For the first half, the lesson was really quiet. Then the teacher left and suddenly Abbey got ticked off by Heath and started a snowball fight.

And while everyone else was throwing snow around, Prismes was hiding under her seat and trying to read the chapter they were studying. And she would've almost finished it if someone hadn't shoved snow down her back.

With a yelp, she dropped the book and shot into the air, wiggling as she tried to get the ice-cold substance off her bare skin. When she finished she looked down to see some of her classmates laughing at her, causing her to blush. Her eyes suddenly fell on Will, who looked to be enjoying her little dance more than anyone else. She gave him a knowing look before flying down quickly to him and shooting snow from her hand, laughing when he was standing in a pile of snow.

The snowball fight lasted for almost the rest of the period before the teacher came back, causing them to quickly clean up the classroom and for everyone to pressure Prismes into almost fainting to get the water out the window. Luckily, Will had calmed her down before asking her politely to get rid of the water. She did, but it wasn't easy. She nearly dropped it several times before flying to the window and shove it out the window, yelling sorry when she accidentally hit one of the groundskeepers.

When they were dismissed, Prismes couldn't stop giggling about the entire period, making Will give her a warm smile as they walked to their next period together.

* * *

Prismes didn't know why or when she got the sick feeling in her stomach, she just knew that when school finally ended she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She emptied her stomach into the toilet, not caring if anyone heard her. She knew that the change of her being free to show her flaws was going to be great, but she also knew that her insides wouldn't be as ready as her mind. When she looked back at today, she laughed before dumping more of her lunch - and a bit of her breakfast - and trying to relieve her tense stomach. She sighed when she finally felt like her stomach couldn't give any more and got up, glad she still had a few minutes left before her ride came. She quickly flushed the toilet before leaving the stall and washing her hands, making sure she popped a few mints into her stomach before leaving and trying to bring _some_ color back to her face.

When she re-entered the hall, Frankie immediately came up to her, a smile on her face. Prismes didn't know whether she had noticed that she had been puking or not, but she was gad she didn't say anything if she did.

"Hey, Prismes! The girls and I are having a sleepover this weekend. Wanna join?" "Uhhhh... S-sure, Fa-Fa-Frankie," she replied, stuttering more than usual from her puke recovery and all the mints she was hiding in her mouth. Frankie squealed a yes and gave a paper of information to the girl as she jogged to meet her friends, leaving Prismes blushing for some reason. This would be her first sleepover.

And she had major anxiety.

 _What did I get myself into?_ she asked herself. She sighed as she made a beeline for the front, wanting to go home and study alone.

Now if only Will wasn't such a lovable friend.

"Hey," said manster greeted, smiling down at his tiny friend. She mumbled a hey, brushing her hair out of her eyes as her limo was in sight.

"So I hear you have a sleepover this weekend," he said, nudging her playfully. "Y-yeah. I just home I don't burn down her house," Prismes said, rubbing her stomach. Will noticed this, and frowned. "What's wrong?" "N-nothing!" Will gave her a stern look, and gently grabbed her chin, sniffing at her. "You puked?" "Maybe just a little," Prismes blushed, pulling away and nearly hiding behind a book she was holding.

"Prismes..." Will warned. "Okay, so it was more than a little! But I'm fine, honestly! I had a few mints and I'll properly treat my empty stomach," she promised. Before Will could bug her anymore, the limo pulled up and Prismes had to leave, leaving a very concerned Will watching it drive away into the distance.

"That girl is goanna be the death of me, isn't she?" Will asked himself, placing a hand on his face and looking up, wondering how he got himself into this in the first place.

* * *

 **Yo!**

 **Sorry this took so long!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
